harvestmoonforeverfandomcom_de-20200214-history
A Wonderful Life
thumb|362pxAuf dieser Seite möchte ich euch mit Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life (AWL) für die Gamecube vertraut machen. Dieses bietet ein einzigartiges Spielsystem, welches nun auf Kapitel basiert. Es gibt verschiedene Kapitel und die Kapitel sind in mehrere Jahre unterteilt. Die Jahreszeiten dauern auch nun nicht mehr 30 Tage, sondern nur 10, dafür ist aber eine Sekunde bei uns, eine Minute Spiel, sodass man pro Tag ~24 Minuten braucht. Außerdem gibt es ein neues Hybridsystem, womit ihr verschiedene Obst- und Gemüsesorten miteinander verbinden könnt, um ganz neue Samen zu erhalten! So gibt es beispielsweise auch eine Mischung aus einer Erdbeere und einer Kartoffel etc Inhalt & Features ﻿ *18 verschiedene Endings, je nach Erziehung des eigenen Kindes! *Die Lebens-Simulation umfasst 10-Spieljahre (jedoch 30 Lebensjahre) *Interaktion mit 31 Charakteren! *Gründe eine eigene Famile! *Über 80 Pflanzenarten mit Kreuzungen! *Trennung von männlichen und weiblichen Tieren! *Kühe werden in 4 Rassen gegliedert *Neue Farmtiere: Enten, Ziegen, eine Katze und sogar einen Chihuahua! *Link-Möglichkeit mit Gameboy Advance! Éinleitung Als du deine ersten Schritte ins verschlafene Vergissmeinnicht Tal machst, ahnst du nicht, was dein Vater dir hier hinterlassen hat! Sein alter Freund, Takakura erkennt dich sofort und zeigt dir dein Erbe. Eine Farm! Kein Wunder, dass du diese Farm nicht kennst, denn allen Anschein nach ist sie darauf eingerichtet, von einem Single bewohnt zu werden. Nun ist es deine Aufgabe, diese mehr oder weniger gut erhaltene Farm wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und dein Leben ganz dem Farmerdasein zu widmen. Allerdings wird dir schnell klar, dass du, im Gegensatz zu deinem Vater, nicht für ein Singleleben geeignet bist und möglichst schnell eine Frau erobern musst. Nun hast du die Qual der Wahl, was für Tiere wirst du halten? Welche Pflanzen wirst du züchten? Welche der ansässigen Schönheiten wirst du wählen? Und welche Laufbahn wüscht du dir für dein Kind? Kapitel ﻿ Kapitel 1 - Der Anfang *1 Jahr lang *Entscheide dich zwischen Celia, Muffy und Nami und heirate (erst am Ende des Kapitels) *Hole dir neue Tiere und Gegenstände um das beste aus der Farm zu machen *Beginne dich mit den Dorfbewohnern anzufreunden Kapitel 2 - Happy Birthday! *2 Jahre lang *Beginnt etwa 3 Jahre nach Beendigung des 1. Kapitel *Du und deine Frau haben ein Kleinkind bekommen *dein Haus wurde ausgebaut (+ Küche, WC, Bad, Kühlschrank, Doppelbett) *Hugh ist ein Stück gewachsen *Grant, Samantha und Kate ziehen ins Tal *Doktor Hardy eröffnet eine Klinik *Van verkauft Spielzeug für dein Kind und eine Ziege (+ Melker) *Nina ist gestorben -> Galen zieht gegenüber Vestas Farm ein *Enten können ab Sommer zum Teich kommen *Takakura bringt die Pflanze Tsurutan (Hybridenzüchtung, Kreuzen !) *Lege dir die Samenmaschine zu (Geschenk von Daryl o. 6000G) *die Ruinen sind doppelt so groß (+ 4 neue Gegenstände) Kapitel 3 - Fröhliches Ernten *3 Jahre lang *Beginnt etwa 3 Jahre nach Ende des 2. Kapitels *Dein Kind ist nun im Schulalter und nimmt Geschenke an *Das Haus wurde wieder erweitert (+ Kinderzimmer) *Hugh befindet sich jetzt im Teenager-Alter *Lumina ist erwachsen - ihre musikalischen Fähigkeiten sind gestiegen *Van bietet den lebendigen(?) Teddy Daachan an *die Ruinen wurden noch größer (+ neue Gegenstände) Kapitel 4 - Frohes Farmleben *2 Jahre lang *Beginnt etwa 3 Jahre nach Ende des 3. Kapitels *Dein Kind ist im kritischen Teenager-Alter *Das Haus wurde wieder ausgebaut *Du bist gealtert wie beinahe alle anderen Dorfbewohner auch *Hugh und Kate sind erwachsen geworden *die Ruinen sind.. gewachsen (+ neue Gegenstände) Kapitel 5 - Aufbruch *1 Jahr lang *Beginnt etwa 3 Jahre nach Ende des 4. Kapitels *Dein Sohn ist volljährig *jubel* *Dieser verliebt sich in Kate oder in Lumina *die Ruinen sind gigantisch.. (+ neue Gegenstände) Kapitel 6 - Dämmerung *1 Jahr lang *Beginnt viele Jahre nach Ende des 5. Kapitels *Alzheimer-Tal > die meisten Bewohner inkl. dir sind ziemlich faltig geworden *Dein Sohn weiß jetzt, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen will *Die Ruinen sind nicht mehr gewachsen Kapitel X - Ende *1 Tag lang *Beginnt und endet am 1. Tag des elften Jahres *Am 2. Frühlingstag bist du unerklärlicherweise gestorben *Bewohner trauern um dich, Takakura hält Epilog *Eines der insgesamt 18 Endings *Credits / Abspann / Ende / Schluss! Dorfbewohner Takakura Takakura ist der Mann, der mit deinem Vater früher die Farm geleitet hat. Er lud dich ein, mit ihm zusammen die Farm weiterzuleiten.Wohnen tut er gleich mit auf deiner Farm, außerdem hat er auch viele Ratschläge auf Lager. Wenn man mal nicht weiter weiß, sollte man Takura fragen! Er mag: Tierprodukte,gekochte Dinge, Gemüse und Obst. Ruby Ruby betreibt zusammen mit ihrem Mann Tim die Gaststätte und hat Dank ihrer Kochkunst hohes Ansehen bis in ferne Orte. Sie ist die Mutter von Rock. Außerdem haben sie und ihre Familie Nami bei sich aufgenommen. Sie mag: Blumen, Butter, Curry und Tomaten SIe mag nicht: Käse und Fisch Tim Tim ist der Mann von Ruby. Mit ihr zusammen leitet er den Gasthof. Er ist schon viel in der Welt herumgekommen, aber er meint, das Ruby's Essen immernoch das Beste sei. Er mag: gekochte Gerichte, Fisch, Milch, Käse, Butter, Sashimi und Blumen Er mag nicht: Curry Rock Rock ist der Sohn von Ruby und Tim, und er wohnt mit im Gasthof. Er ist ziemlich faul, darum schläft er oft lange, und läuft dann ein wenig im Dorf herum.. Er mag: Futter, Käse, Butter und Münzen Er mag nicht: die meisten Blumen Galen Er lebt mit Nina schon sehr lang im Tal. Er wohnt bis Kapitel 2 mit seiner Frau gegenüber der Bar, nach ihrem Tod auf einem Hügel südlich von Vestas Farm. Bonsaizucht und Angeln sind seine Spezialgebiete Er mag: Fisch, Äpfel und Gemüse (nur S-Qualität) Er mag nicht: Gemüser das schlechtere Qualität als S hat Nina Nina ist die Frau von Galen. Die ruhige, nette Frau mag besonders Blumen. Sie stirbt am Ende von Kapitel 2. Sie mag: Blumen Chris Die aufgeweckte Frau Chris, lebt mit ihrem Mann Wally und ihrem Sohn Hugh nebenan von Nina und Galen. Sie mag; Blume:, Milch und Äpfel Sie mag nicht: Gemüsekuchen Wally Der ziemlich durchtrainierte Wally ist der Ehemann von Chris und Hughs Vater. Er läuft meistens durch das Dorf. Zuhause ist er selten anzutreffen.. Er mag: Eier, Milch, Münzen, Sashimi und Käse Hugh Der aufgeweckte Hugh, ist wie sein Vater ein ganzer Sportler. Er mag: Milch und Münzen Griffin Griffin gehört die blaue Bar.. Er ist ein ziemlich ruhiger Mensch und spielt oft Gitarre. Muffy arbeitet in seiner Bar aber nur er stellt die besten Cocktails her. Er mag: Fisch, Münzen, Sashimi, Trickblau, Erze und goldene Eier Er mag nicht: Butter Romana Die alte Romana lebt mit ihrer Enkelin Lumina und ihrem Butler Sebastian in der Villa, welche sich nördlich des Dorfes befindet. Sie möchte, das aus Lumina mal eine gute Pianistin wird. Sie mag: Blumen, Orangen, Milch und Münzen Sie mag nicht: Hunde Lumina Lumina lebt mit Sebastian und ihrer Großmutter Romana in der Villa. Sie ist ziemlich schüchtern und übt täglich am Klavier. Zur Entspannung begibt sie sich dann oft zur Quelle und ruht sich aus Sie mag: Blumen und Erdbeerkuchen Sebastian Sebastian, der Butler Romana's und Lumina's, ist sehr ruhig. Ihm macht es nichts aus, wenn man ihm auch mal die Schuld für irgendeine schlimme Tat gibt.. Er mag: alle Sachen aus der Mine. Vesta Vesta gehört die andere Farm, gleich am Ende des Dorfes. Sie betreibt sie mit ihrem Bruder Marlin und lässt Celia für sich arbeiten. Zwar ist sie eigentlich deine Rivalin, aber trotzdem verkauft sie dir die Samen für die Pflanzen. Sie mag: Milch, Blumen, Curry und Erze Marlin Marlin ist der jüngere Bruder Vesta's, und arbeitet auch auf der Farm. Wegen gesundheitlichen Schwierigkeiten, ist er in das Dorf gezogen außerdem scheint er großes Interesse an Celia zu haben. Er mag: Gemüse (S-Qualität) Er mag nicht: so gut wie alles andere -.- Flora Flora arbeitet mit Carter zusammen in der Mine. Die beiden wohnen in einem Zelt, weit Weg vom Rest des Dorfes.. Sie mag: Käse, Butter,Curry, Milch und Fische. Sie mag nicht: Früchte und Gemüse Carter Carter ist ein ehrgeiziger Archäologe. Er nimmt seine Arbeit sehr ernst! Man kann ihm helfen Sachen in der Ruine auszugraben. Er hat einen süßen kleinen Chihuahua, den man bekommt, wenn man ihm alle Tafeln der Ruine übergibt (in jedem Kapitel eine) Er mag: Melonen, Käse und Sashimi Gustafa Gustafa ist ein wandernder Musiker. Er wohnt in einem kleinen Häuschen, nahe des Strandes. Er hat anscheinend Interesse an Nami! Er mag: Blumen und Curry Kassey Er ist der beste Pyrotechniker der Welt. Er lebt mit Bruder Patrick in einem Turm, wo sie beide Feuerwerkskörper herstellen ( man kann über die Leiter unter dem Turm hinauf) Außerdem plagt ihn Liebeskummer, da er sich schrecklich in Muffy verliebt hat. Er wird dir aber nicht böse sein, wenn du sie trotzdem heiratest ;) Er mag: Blumen und Tomaten-Karotten-Salat Patrick Er ist der zweitbeste Pyrotechniker im ganzen Land. Er unterscheidet sich äußerlich kaum von seinem Bruder Kassey. Wenn man ihn bei seinem Spielchen schlägt, erhält man ein Monderz als Gewinn Er mag: Blumen, Eier, Silbermünzen, Fisch und Süßkartoffelsuppe Er mag nicht: Wassermelonen Daryl Daryl ist ein verrückter Wissenschaftler, welcher ein wenig abseits der "Dorfmitte" wohnt. Seine Experimente gehen immer schief, aber vielleicht schafft er es ja eines Tages, etwas zu bauen, was funktioniert..? Er mag: Eier, Fossilien und Münzen Er mag nicht: Blumen Cody Cody ist ein Künstler, welcher weit abseits des Dorfes wohnt. Er ist sehr ruhig, und denkt oft einfach lange über irgendetwas nach.. Er mag: Blumen, Erze und Knochen Er mag nicht: Curry Grant Grant zieht im 2. Kapitel mit seiner Frau Samantha und Tochter Kate ins Tal hinzu. Er ist von seiner Frau etwas eingeschüchtert und arbeitet die meiste Zeit in der Stadt Er mag: Eier, Milch und Sashimi Er mag nicht: Münzen Samantha Sie zieht mit ihrem Mann Grant und Tochter Kate im 2. Jahr ins Tal. Sie ist sehr streng mit ihrer Tochter, da sie nicht möchte, dass Kate sich wie ein Junge verhält. Zwar ist sie ein guter Mensch, aber ihre gekünstelte Freundlichkeit geht zeitweise auf den Wecker. Sie mag: Milch und Blumen Kate Sie ist die Tochter von Grant und Samantha, welche im 2. Jahr ins Tal ziehen. Da ihre Mutter findet, dass Kate zu ungezogen ist, vermeidet sie es zu Hause zu sein. Sie läuft viel im Tal herum und langweilt sich anfangs sehr. Sie freundet sich mit Hugh an und ärgert ihn oft Sie mag: Curry und Blumen SIe mag nicht: Karottenkuchen, Gemüsekuchen und Eier Van Er ist ist ein reisender Händler, der zwischen Mineralstadt und dem Tal pendelt. Er öffnet 2 mal im Monat regulär und manchmal unangekündigt seinen Laden am Marktstand. Er mag: Eier, Curry und Dinge aus den Ruinen Er mag nicht: Butter Murray Er ist ein dreckiger Landstreicher, der jederzeit den Vorräten der Dorfbewohnern giert. Er bettelt oft nach Geld, da er wieder zurück in sein Heimatdorf - das Po-Po-Tal - will. Dort soll er angeblich mit seiner Frau Hanako und Sohn Taro leben. Er schickt den beiden das Geld zu, dass er sich am Marktstand erbettelt. Er mag: Essen, Futter, Knochen und Wolle Er mag nicht: Fisch Tartan Im 2. Jahr bringt Takakura eine Pflanze mit nach Hause - keine gewöhnliche - wie sich herausstellt. Tartan plappert den lieben langen Tag vor sich hin und gibt dir die Möglichkeit Hybdriden herzustellen! (zuerst müsst ihr aba seeeeeeeehr viel mit ihm reden) Er mag: Früchte, Glückliche Lampe und Upseed Er mag nicht: alles was mit Karotten zu tun hat Mädchen Celiathumb Sie wohnt: Auf Vestas Farm Ihr Job: Sie arbeitet auf Vestas Farm Beschreibung: Celia, ist ruhig, ausgeglichen und weiß mit Pflanzen umzugehen. Sie und Vesta sind wirklich gute Freunde und für Vesta ist Celia wie ihre eigene Tochter. Manchmal wirkt sie etwas kindlich, aber sie hat sehr gute familiäre Qualitäten. Wenn du sie wählst, wird dir das Marlin aber lange vorhalten. Er macht sich zuviele Sorgen um sie und sagt oft Dinge, ohne gefragt zu werden. Terminkalender (vor der Hochzeit): Es variiert immer ein wenig. Sie steht um 6 Uhr morgens auf. Sie befindet sich die meiste Zeit auf Vestas Farm, entweder draußen bei den Feldern, im Haus oder im Schuppen. Um 9 Uhr Abends geht Celia ins Bett.Sie mag: Blumen, Monderze, Münzen, Gemüse, Eier Sie mag : Blumen, Monderz, Eier, Gemüse, Milch und Erdbeerkuchen Sie mag nicht: Fossilien Sie hasst: zeigt man ihr in Kapitel 1 die blaue Feder und sagt sie bekommt sie nicht ist es ein wirklicher Freundschaftsbruch für Celia! Ihr Tagebuch befindet sich unter der Matratze ihres Bettes im Haus von Vesta Herzevents (müssen für die Hochzeit nicht gesehn werden) FARMARBEIT Benötigt: 1 Herz im Tagebuch Verlasse eines der Häuser von der Vesta Farm, während sich Celia außerhalb befindet. Celia arbeitet gerade auf den Feldern und du gehst näher an sie heran. Sie sagt, dass sie ihre Arbeit liebt und fragt dich, ob dir die Farmarbeit auch so viel Spaß bereitet. Sie meint, dass ihr Pflanzen Kraft spenden, obwohl sie den Gedanken etwas kindisch findet... AM RAND DER QUELLE Benötigt: 2 oder 3 Herzen im Tagebuch Gehe nachmittags aus deiner Hütte um Celia am Weg zur Quelle zu sehen. Am Pfad stehend sieht sie über deine Farm und scheint mit deinen Pflanzen zu reden (...). Du folgst ihr automatisch zur Quelle. Dort wird sie überrascht feststellen, dass du ihr nachgelaufen bist. Sie mag diesen Ort der Ruhe und Entspannung. MARLIN MACHT STREß Benötigt: 2 oder 3 Herzen im Tagebuch Versuche in Vestas Haus zu gehen, wenn Celia sich darin befindet. Bevor du noch die Türklinge erreichst, öffnet sich die Tür und Celia tritt heraus. Sie fragt dich, ob du mit ihr was unternehmen möchtest. Marlin taucht plötzlich auf und erinnert sie daran, dass sie für Vesta einkaufen hätte sollen. Du schlägst vor sie zu begleiten, doch Marlin ist strikt dagegen. Vesta verlässt ebenfalls ihre Räumlichkeiten und fragt Celia, ob sie schon einkaufen war. Marlin behauptet daraufhin, dass du sie vom fortgehen abgehalten hättest. Entschuldige dich und du kannst Celia begleiten, welche sich für Marlins schlechtes Benehmen entschuldigt. Er mache sich einfach zuviele Sorgen um sie. Du sollst dich nicht darum kümmern, was er von sich gibt. EINEM FREMDEN VERSPROCHEN Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Versuche wiedermal Vestas Haus zu betreten, wenn sich Celia darin aufhält. Sie fragt dich, ob du mit ihr zur Quelle gehen möchtest. Dort angekommen wirkt sie ziemlich betrübt. Sie soll sich bald mit einem Mann treffen, der sie heiraten möchte. Die Hochzeit wäre schon von ihren Eltern arrangiert worden und Vesta würde es auch gutheißen. Sie weiß nicht, was sie diesem Kerl sagen soll, da er eine Antwort beim baldigen Treffen haben möchte. Egal wie du antwortest, wird es ihr nicht viel besser gehen. ERSTES TREFFEN Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Alle 3 Bewohner der Vesta Farm müssen sich im Erdgeschoß des Wohnhauses befinden, damit dieses Event stattfinden kann. Marlin brüllt Celia an, weil sie sich ohne es ihm zu sagen mit diesem fremden Mann getroffen hat. Vesta macht Marlin klar, dass das ihn überhaupt nichts angeht. Er fragt das junge Fräulein aber dennoch, wie nun das erste Treffen mit dem Versprochenen gelaufen ist. Celia verkündet, dass dieser Mann sehr nett ist, aber sie noch Zeit zum überlegen braucht, (da sie dich ja auch in Aussicht hat..) CELIA BEKENNT SICH Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch und nur wenn "Erstes Treffen" bereits gesehen wurde. Verlasse dein Haus nach 18 Uhr. Vesta kann Celia nicht finden und fragt Takakura verzweifelt, ob er sie gesehen habe. Marlin taucht auch auf und suchte sie ebenfalls vergeblich. Du begibst dich auf die Suche nach ihr und rennst zur Quelle. Dort angekommen, stellst du enttäuscht fest, dass sie auch nicht dort ist. Wieder bei deiner Farm siehst du Celia nahe dem Zaun mit deinem Hund spielen. Sie sagt dir, sie hat die Hochzeit mit dem Fremden abgesagt, da sie in dich verliebt ist. Bekennst du dich zu ihr, bist du automatisch verlobt, also pass auf, falls du nur das Event sehen wolltest, aber eigentlich jemand anderes heiraten willst!! ANTRAG (Variante 1) Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Biete Celia die blaue Feder an und du wirst mit ihr automatisch zur Quelle teleportiert. Sie ist überglücklich und hätte sich niemals erträumt von dir einen Antrag zu bekommen. Falls du schon die "Bekennungsszene" gesehen hast, nimmt sie die Feder ohne Auswahl Ja/Nein an. ANTRAG (Variante 2) Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Falls du es verpasst hast, Celia die blaue Feder zu geben und es bereits Ende des ersten Jahres ist, kommt dieses Event. Fräulein Celia steht vor deiner Tür mit Vesta in Begleitung und will Klartext. Sie liebt dich, ist aber nicht mehr wirklich sicher, ob du sie heiraten möchtest (fand ich sehr lustig, da ich beim ersten Schnelldurchgang überhaupt nie mit ihr gesprochen habe und sie dann mit diesem Event kommt *grins*).Wenn du ihr einen Antrag machst, sagt sie gleich allen anderen Bescheid und die übliche Hochzeitsszene folgt. '' Muffythumb'' Sie wohnt: Im Hinterzimmer der Blauen Bar Ihr Job: Kellnerin in der Bar Beschreibung: Muffy ist ziemlich aufreizend. Sie flirtet gern mit Menschen und liebt es zu plaudern. es wird zwar eine weile dauern ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, aber ist dies einmal geschehen ist sie eine treue Seele, da sie in der Vergangenheit von so genannten Freunden enttäuscht worden ist. Sie arbeitet in der Bar und lebt mit Griffin zusammen im selbigen Gebäude. Er ist wie ein Vater für Muffy und sie ist ihm sehr dankbar für seine Fürsorge. Früher war sie eine Sekretärin in der Großstadt, fand das Landleben aber schließlich doch besser. Sie und Griffin sind wirklich gute Freunde. Befreundet man sich mit Muffy so wird man bei Griffin ebenso beliebt. Terminkalender (vor der Hochzeit): Sie steht um 10 Uhr morgens auf. Man findet sie in ihrem Zimmer. An Tagen an denen sie arbeiten muss ist sie ab Mittags hinter der Theke zu finden. Arbeitet sie nicht macht sie draußen einen langen Spaziergang. Sie kann hinter der Theke keine Geschenke annehmen also sollte man sie morgens beschenken. Sie mag: Blumen (Vor allem Verliebt), Süßigkeiten, Butter, Eiscreme, Erdbeerkuchen und Torte, Münzen und Monderze Sie mag nicht: Fossilien Ihr Tagebuch befindet sich in der Bar in einer Topfpflanze Herzevents (müssen zum Heiraten nicht gesehen werden) EIN BESUCH Benötigt: 1 Herz im Tagebuch Verlasse am frühen bis späten Nachmittag dein Haus. Takakura hat etwas mit dir zu besprechen bezüglich des Versendens. Plötzlich beginnt dein kleiner Kläffer zu bellen und du gehst der Sache nach. Muffy wurde nahe der Scheune von deinem Hund umstellt. Du pfeifst ihn zurück und Takakura verlässt wortlos das Geschehen. Sage Muffy, dass Takakura gar nicht wirklich böse ist und frage ob es ihr gut geht. Nach einigen weiteren Sätzen verabschiedet sich Muffy wieder. TELLER KAPUTT! Benötigt: 2 Herzen im Tagebuch Betrete die Bar am Abend und Muffy wird sich nach draussen begeben. Sie ist etwas gereizt und möchte dir den Grund dafür schildern. Höre ihr zu und ihr geht anschließend zusammen zurück in die Bar. DIE HOCHZEIT DES FREUNDES Benötigt: 3 oder 4 Herzen im Tagebuch (evtl. nur im Winter) Gehe nachmittags aus deinem Haus um Muffy auf der Straße spazieren gehen zu sehen. Sie war auf der Hochzeit eines Freundes in der Stadt. Dort traf sie einige alte Freunde und Bekannte. Diese waren ziemlich amüsiert darüber, wie eine Sekräterin zu einer Barfrau in einem Kaff wurde. Sie ist sich unsicher, ob sie in dieses Dorf passt. Sage, dass sie hier hergehört und sie ist wieder froh. SPANNER?! Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Versuche zwischen 18 und 20 Uhr schlafen zu gehen und Muffy wird an deine Tür klopfen. Sie fühlt sich beobachtet und wäre froh, ein bisschen bei dir bleiben zu können. Nach kurzer Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass der vermutliche Spanner in Wirklichkeit nur Griffin war, der nach ihr gesucht hat. Sie beschließt wieder in die Bar zu gehen und verabschiedet sich von dir. SPAZIERGANG Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Gehe mittags zur Bar und Muffy wird dich fragen mit ihr ins Hinterzimmer zu gehen (...). Dort angekommen beklagt sie, dass heute außer dir noch niemand in die Bar kam. Du kannst ihr ein Date vorschlagen, was sie mit Freuden annehmen wird. Zurück an der Bar betont sie noch, dass es eine schöne Zeit war und man das gerne wiederholen könne. ANTRAG (Variante 1) Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch und blaue Feder Biete Muffy die blaue Feder an. Wenn du bereits den "Spaziergang" erlebt hast, wird sie dir die Feder gleich abnehmen. Falls nicht, wird sie dich fragen ob das wirklich für sie gedacht ist. Drücke "Ja" und ihr werdet in das Hinterzimmer der Bar teleportiert. Kurz darauf wirst du hinausgebeten, wieso auch immer. Muffy macht Freudensprünge endlich einen süßen Typen abbekommen zu haben und am ersten Tag des 2. Jahres seid ihr verheiratet. ANTRAG (Variante 2) Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Falls du es versäumt hast, Muffy einen Antrag zu machen bis Ende des 1. Jahres, wird diese Szene eintreten. Während du schläfst, kommt Muffy in dein Haus und findet die blaue Feder. Sie grüßt dich und fragt wieso du dieses Stück im Besitz führst. Sie hat wohl Angst, dass sie nicht für sie gedacht ist. Überlässt du die Feder Muffy, wird sie schnell zu Griffin laufen und die reguläre Heiratsszene tritt ein. Namithumb Sie wohnt: In der Gaststätte Ihr Job: Sie hat keinen Job Beschreibung: Sie wirkt oft sehr abweisend und kühl, doch eigentlich versteckt sie nur ihre wahren Gefühle. Sie verhält sich meistens sehr unnahbar, hat aber eigentlich einfach nur ein Problem Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen. Hat man sie geheiratet ist sie viel netter und zuvorkommender und sie wird mehr von sich erzählen. Entscheidet man sich für ein anderes Mädchen, wird Nami das Tal für ein paar Jahre (zwischen Kapitel 1 und 2) verlassen. Für Tim und Ruby ist Nami ihre eigene Tochter. Wenn man sich mit Nami anfreundet so bekommt man auch eine bessere Beziehung zu den beiden. Zeigt man ihnen das Kind von Nami so freuen sich beide immer sehr. Terminkalender (vor der Hochzeit): Eigentlich hat Nami keinen wirklichen Terminkalender, das liegt wohl daran, dass sie keinen Job und auch sonst keine Verpflichtungen hat. In der Regel steht sie um 9 Uhr morgens auf (es kann jedoch auch mal früher oder später sein). Ihre Lieblingsplätze sind in der Nähe der Villa, Vestas Farm und die Blaue Bar, also sollte man hier als erstes nach ihr suchen. Sie geht ebenfalls zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten ins Bett. Mal ist sie früh auf ihrem Zimmer, an anderen Tage schläft sie kaum.Sie mag: Fossilien, Curry, Omelette, Gekochte Gerichte, Herbstblumen Sie mag nicht: alle anderen Blumen, Erze Sie hasst: verdorbenes Essen Ihr Tagebuch befindet sich in der Nähe ihres Fensters auf ihrem Zimmer. Herzevents (müssen nicht gesehen werden man kann sie sehen kann aber auch ohne sie heiraten FARMBESUCH Benötigt: 1 Herz im Tagebuch (im Gasthof, erster Stock in ihrem Zimmer) Verlasse dein Haus um rund 12 Uhr Mittag. Nami wird sich auf deiner Farm umsehen und sich dann zu dir umdrehen. Sie sagt, dass sie nichts von dir braucht und dreht dir den Rücken zu. Erzähl ihr "Was immer du sagst" und sie beschließt eine Tour auf deiner Farm zu machen. Nach allem ist sie der Meinung, dass du doch ein netter Kerl bist. BAR-GESPRÄCH Benötigt: 2 Herzen im Tagebuch Ein sehr schwer zu bekommendes Event! Nami und Muffy müssen beide in der Kneipe sein (Hinterzimmer zählt nicht). Am besten folgt man dazu Nami und betritt nach ihr nachmittags die Bar. Frage Nami, ob du dich zu ihr setzen darfst. Da sonst niemand da ist, findet sie das auch in Ordnung. Erzähle ihr deine Beweggründe für den Aufenthalt im Vergissmeinnicht-Tal. Sie wird dich fragen, ob die Farm ordentlich Cash einbringt. Wenn du behauptest, dass du dir darum nicht wirklich Sorgen machst (Option 3), wird sie lachen und gehen. Da sie ihren Drink nicht bezahlt hat, solltest du die Rechnung für sie übernehmen. Muffy findet, dass das eine nette Gäste von dir ist. NAMI WIRD VERMISST Benötigt: 3 Herzen im Tagebuch Gehe um 8 Uhr in dein Haus und jemand wird an deine Türe klopfen. Es sind Tim und Ruby, die dich fragen, ob du Nami gesehen hast. Sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und das Geld für den Aufenthalt hinterlegt. Du hast die Möglichkeit mit den beiden nach ihr zu suchen. Das solltest du auch nutzen. Plötzlich taucht Nami auf und fragt Ruby, wann es Mittagessen gibt. Ruby und Tim sind sprachlos und machen sich auf den Weg zurück ins Restaurant. Nami gesteht dir anschließend, dass sie vorhatte zu gehen, aber auf der Straße Hunger bekam und dann doch wieder hierher kam. BRIEF FÜR NAMI Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Gehe spät nachts in den Gasthof. Du siehst Nami bei Tisch und Tim kommt gerade aus der Küche. Er erzählt von einem Anruf von Namis Vater, der darum bittet, dass sie wieder heimkommen soll. Nami hat dazu nicht viel zu sagen und fragt, ob sie den Brief hinter der Theke haben kann. Er ist von ihren Eltern. Sie solle sich entweder einen Job suchen oder wieder zurückkommen. Da sie anscheinend keinerlei Lust hat wieder nach Hause zu gehen, fragt sie Tim, ob sie manchmal im Gasthaus arbeiten darf. Weiters fragt sie dich um einen Job auf deiner Farm. Du kannst ihr Arbeit anbieten, aber erwarte nicht, dass sie auch wirklich kommen wird. NAMIS PROBLEM Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Gehe in einer schönen Winternacht in das Gasthaus. Tim befindet sich hinter der Theke. Er erfragt den Grund deines Kommens. Sag ihm, dass du wegen Nami hier bist. Er wird sich darüber sehr freuen, da es ihr in letzter Zeit nicht all zu gut geht. Sie brauche jemanden, der sie wieder etwas aufmuntert und da bist du genau der Richtige. Nami kommt die Treppen runter, ignoriert euch beide und verlässt das Haus. Du folgst ihr automatisch zum Strand, wo sie einen kurzen Schrei herauslässt. Du hinterfragst diese Aktion natürlich und erfährst, dass sie fast kein Geld mehr hat. Sie möchte Ruby und Tim nicht zumuten, dass sie umsonst dort dahinvegetiert. Du kannst ihr vorschlagen mit dir auf der Farm zu leben. Doch bedenke, dass diese Aussage als Heiratsantrag gewertet wird. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt bist du offiziell verlobt und am Anfang des 2. Jahres ist sie deine Frau. ANTRAG (Variante 1) Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch und blaue Feder Biete Nami die blaue Feder an und ihr werdet in ihr Zimmer im Gasthof teleportiert. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, welche Antwort sie dir geben soll. Um wahr zu sein, wusste sie anfangs nicht mal, was du mit der blauen Feder bezwecken willst. Aber zuguterletzt freut sie sich darüber und nimmt deinen Antrag an. Wenn du "Namis Problem" davor schon gesehen hast, wird sie die Feder ohne Fragen annehmen. ANTRAG (Variante 2) Benötigt: 4 Herzen im Tagebuch Am letzten Tag des ersten Jahres tritt dieses Event ein, wenn du es versäumt hast die blaue Feder zu vergeben. Weiters darfst du nicht die Szene "Namis Problem" gesehen haben. Sie erscheint am frühen Morgen auf deiner Farm um dir mitzuteilen, dass sie die Stadt verlassen wird. Ihr Geld ging aus und sie hat keine weiteren Mittel, außer dich zu fragen, ob du mit ihr ein Leben führen willst. Sage ja und Nami rennt voller Freude sofort zu Tim und Ruby um ihnen die frohe Botschaft zu übermitteln. Danach kommt die ganz normale Hochzeitsszene. http://www.hmfuture.de/games/awl.php?maedchen_celia#top var barMenu1 = new BarMenu('bar-menu1'); barMenu1.init(); Éinleitung Éinleitung Éinleitung Éinleitung Kategorie:Games Kategorie:A Wonderful Life